Shupavu's Group
Shupavu's Group is a group of Skinks led by Shupavu that live in the Pride Lands and the Outlands. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu watches the Lion Guard Leading Makuu and his float into their sleeping cave before she and her confidante, Njano, slither away. When Ushari and Janja are trying to find out if it's possible to summon Scar, Ushari enlists the help of his friends, a group of skinks. Among them is Shupavu, who asks Ushari what he called them for. He explains that he needs one of them to follow Rafiki and Makini, to see where they go. Intrigued, Shupavu asks what's in it for them. Ushari replies that it might tip the Pride Lands in their favor, and she becomes intrigued. She sends out her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi. Once he has discovered where they have headed, Shupavu and Ushari are brought to the entrance to The Lair of the Lion Guard. Ushari thanks them for their assistance and Shupavu gladly leaves, disgusted at being so close to Pride Rock. Later, Nyeusi spies on Kiara and Makini from atop a tree. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Shupavu and Njano see that the Lion Guard has accidentally woken up Makuu's Float and leaves to tell Ushari and Scar. Then, Scar tells them to keep them informed of any changes to which they do, she warns their leader that a Mashindano has taken place and she slithers away. Swept Away After Beshte is swept into the Outlands, Shupavu, Njano, and another member of her group watch him. When he finds shelter, they approach him and Shupavu questions him. Beshte responds to her question, and the other female skink offers to help him find shade, which prompts Beshte to quote his father. Whilst Njano goes to inform Scar and Ushari of the situation, the others guide Beshte to shady areas, getting him closer to his destination. Njano returns and guides Beshte through an underpass, promising Shupavu that he has a plan. When they reach the end, Janja's clan is waiting for Beshte. Before the skinks retreat, Beshte urges them to be careful. The Bite of Kenge Two of the group are seen during "Big Bad Kenge". The Little Guy Shupavu and Njano hear a gecko named Hodari express his desire to be in a crocodile float. When Makuu turns him down, Shupavu and Njano quickly conjure up a plan before they approach Hodari. Shupavu goes on to tell him how another crocodile she knows would gladly take a gecko with his qualities, and Njano runs ahead to speak with Kiburi. After doing so, Kiburi is at first surprised to see a gecko instead of a crocodile, but nonetheless, allows him to join after he defeats Tamka in a Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar. The two skinks watch as the float leaves for the Pride Lands. The Scorpion's Sting Shupavu, Njano and several other skinks, approached the Lion Guard with the rest of Scar's army. They are defeated when Kion uses his Roar to blast them, their fellow skinks, Kenge, Ushari and Kiburi's float away all at once. Named Members Shupavu Main article: Shupavu Shupavu is the leader of the group. Sneaky and skeptical, Shupavu can be somewhat demanding yet also amicable. For reasons unknown at this time, she despises being close to Pride Rock. Njano Main article: ''Njano '''Njano' is a member of the group. He is Shupavu's sidekick. His blue tongue hangs out in a similar way as Cheezi. However, he appears to be smarter than that hyena. Nyeusi Main article: ''Nyeusi '''Nyeusi' has been dubbed the stealthiest skink by Shupavu herself. He was easily able to follow Rafiki and Makini without being detected. Nyeusi does not appear to speak, but his hisses can be understood by Shupavu. Nyata TBA Waza TBA Unnamed Members Femaleskink-img.png Bandicam 2018-04-05 17-27-15-449.jpg Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers Category:Reptiles Category:Lizards Category:Skinks Category:Villains Category:Outlanders Category:Army of Scar